Nick Valentine
'Nick Valentine '''is a major supporting character in the 2015 role-playing game ''Fallout 4. He is the namesake synth detective of the Valentine Detective Agency located in Diamond City. History Nick Valentine is a 2nd generation synth that was created using the memories of a deceased detective from Chicago who went by the same name. The original Nick Valentine was engaged to be married to a woman named Jennifer Lands and had recently moved to Boston as the head detective in an operation to uncover and bring down the operations of a mob boss named Edward Winters. The operation was successful, but Winters escaped. Eventually Winters got revenge on Valentine by killing his fiancee. Sometime before the bombs fell on October 23, 2077, the original Nick Valentine died and his memories were stored at the C.I.T Institute. Many years later, the successor to the C.I.T Institute used the memories of the detective to create a prototype to the 3rd generation of synth humanoids (better known as synths). He along another synth named DiMA formed a sibling-like bond during this time. Eventually, the two synths managed to escape the Institute, only for the memories of Nick to suddenly "wake up" 200 years and begin attacking DiMA. DiMA ultimately prevailed and knocked Nick unconscious, leaving him in the Commonwealth Wasteland. Some time later, Nick eventually woke up and began wondering across the Commonwealth, where he was eventually accepted by a small community, but left sometime later, only to return years later having found it completely deserted after a raider attack. Nick Valentine eventually made his way to Diamond City, where he quickly earned the respect from the citizens after he saved the former Mayor's daughter from a kidnapper disguised as a Caravan trader after scaring them with the threat that he had a bomb attached to him (which he made convincing by simply "beeping"). Eventually he found work as a handyman, and eventually a detective after discovering the whereabouts of a presumed deceased wife who ran away with her new lover. Nick eventually got a case involving the disappearance of a girl named Darla, who was allegedly kidnapped by a gangster named Skinny Malone. When he track down the gangster in Vault 114, he was ambushed and soon learned the Darla wasn't kidnapped but actually joined Skinny Malone's gang of Triggermen. He was eventually freed when the Sole Survivor tracked him down and killed Skinny Malone. Overtime, Nick Valentine helped the survivor locate and kill Kellogg, the man the kidnapped the survivor's son Shaun, and volunteered to use his memory to discover how to enter the Institute, whom they learned was where Shaun was presumably located. After helping the survivor with their personal matter, Nick eventually asked if they could do him a favor in return: track down Eddie Winters, the man who killed the original; Nick's fiancee. After finding 10 holotapes about Winter's personal logs, the two make their way to Andrew's Station in South Boston, where they locate Eddie Winters. The survivor can either kill Eddie, assist Nick in killing him, or let Nick kill him on his own, and afterwards Nick will thank the survivor for their help, stating that he (or perhaps the original Nick Valentine) has finally made peace. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Lawful Good Category:Siblings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vengeful Category:Supporters Category:Tragic